Stats
Most of the info on this page is out of date as of the July 2016 version of the game. Please take the time to update it for the benefit of the community. On this page you will find the examples and the formula's posted on the official forums as they were described during closed beta. Most of this info has changed since the game launched. This page is being retained so it can be updated. Crafting Stats This section needs your help. Please update it. General Stats 'Light Radius' Light radius currently adds a spotlight that floats above your head a little bit. The radius of that spotlight is determined by your light radius stat. *Radius in Units = Light Radius Stat / 10 Note: This stat is something that we are not currently pleased with. The light sits too far above the player’s head and isn’t currently as useful as we had hoped. We are going to be retaining the stat and reworking the functionality. 'Jump Bonus' Jump bonus grants you an increase to your jumping power. This stat is one where the edges are fuzzy and there is not clear way to express what the stat does because it touches on many different areas. Our physics engine handles jump height and the variables that factor into it. Your jump bonus factors in on gravity applied to your character and velocity while going into your jump. At the very least you should be aware that the higher the number, the higher you jump. Note: While there is currently no simple formula we can give here, we will be working on a way of making this stat transparent in the future. 'Run Speed' The higher your run speed, the faster you will go. Your base run speed is currently 10 units per second. When you add to your run speed you are adding units per second. For each 1 run speed you get, you increase your movement by 1 unit per second. Harvesting Stats 'Discovery' This section needs your help. Please update it. 'Harvesting Bonus' Harvest bonus works like discovery and treasure find except the cap is 100. For each point in harvest bonus that you have, you get a 1% chance of getting an additional resource when you receive one in harvesting. Harvest Bonus / 100 'Harvesting Damage' Harvesting damage is the damage you do to resources that you hit with your tool. Resources have varying amounts of “health” and your tool essentially “kills” them. Each point of damage you get represents another “hit point” taken away from the resource when you strike it. When they have no health they “die” and go to resource heaven or to a harvesting bag, depending on what you believe. 'Harvesting Size' Harvesting size represents a volume. This volume is in terms of voxels and is an approximation. It DOES NOT tell you how many voxels you are going to get from a harvest. What it does is say that if voxels fit nicely into your sphere shape, how many voxels that would be. Given the way our technology works and where you place your cursor when you harvest, this stat will rarely be an exact number match, but it should be close. Just remember that when you mine, you are generally only mining half of the volume because half of the sphere is above the surface due to where you click. You can mitigate this by placing your targeting sphere in a more concave area and harvesting. One point in harvesting size adds roughly one voxels worth of space to the volume of your targeting sphere. 'Harvesting Speed' Harvesting speed represents the activation time of a tool. When you click the button, the player waits for a time determined by the output of the harvesting speed of your character and then swings. *Harvest Cast Time (in secs) = 50/ Harvesting Speed *Harvesting speed can never be 0 or you will try to :Note: Harvesting speed is one of those stats where we will need to add a formula so that there are diminishing returns on the stat. This will make it more complicated, but the current situation leaves us with speed being the most important stat – especially in tree harvesting. References